Elijah And Kaleena
by THE VOLTURI RULE
Summary: katherine had a sister, when she was banished from her home land for having a baby out of wed-lock. Her sister Kaleena went with her read and find out more crap at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Katerina one more push" my mother said as I held my little sisters hand,

"it hurts" Katerina mound.

I could not help feeling sad for my little sister I knew what my bastard of a father was soon to do, he would throw her out for 'shaming the family' I thought sarcastically. I knew I would go with her I who had looked after her since she was born with myself just four years of age. I could not expect her to go out into the world where she was nobody and had nothing.

I had all ways wanted to leave to see the world full in love, now I had my chance. I had money put away safe not a lot, but enough to get us out of the country and to start a new, together as sisters.

The baby was coming now, Katerina was screaming for all to hear, I could not take my little sister in so much pain. My hand was squished red raw, by now. The baby had come it was a beautiful baby girl.

"mama please let me hold her" said Katerina exhaustion in her voice.

I saw mother go to give Katerina her little girl, when father entered the room and saw the same as I. "what are you doing woman" he shouted

"give the child to me"

I looked at mother disappointed I already knew what she would do, what she all ways did, father said jump and the stupid cow, said how high. No matter if her own children got hurt in the proses.

Father had Katerina's little girl in his arms right now I knew what he would do but I could not fight in what good would it do I would never win. I decided that I would just have to be there for my little sister.

"papa please" Katerina screamed I knew that Katerina had delusion about our parents and I knew I was to blame whenever Katerina did something wrong I toke the blame for it. I did not want the innocents that was in her eyes to ever fade. But I knew just like I knew what was about to happen that innocents was about to be broken beyond repair, with our bastards fathers next words.

"I am not your father I have no daughter, I banish you for this home and this family, I do not want to ever see your face again and the same goes to you to if you leave with her."

I could practically see the innocents in Katerina's eyes give way with something I never wanted to see in her eyes again, it was hurt.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW DOES NOT MATTER IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT ALL COMMENTS WELCOME


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We court the next available ship out of the docks the very next morning Katerina would still cry at times and I did the only thing I could do I held her and she cried for the loses of her child. The ship we where on would take us to England before the month was out.

I knew Katerina would start to ask questions as soon she got over the shock of all of this. How had I gotten the money to pay for all of this, I knew I would have to tell her the truth about everything, our parents, my plans to run away, everything, she deserved the truth after all she had been though.

It was two weeks into the pastiche that Katerina spoke up about the money, I was in our bedroom on the bed when she came in and sat down besides me on the bed cross-legged.

"How are you paying for all this I know I have been a bit out of it since we arrived on this ship, but I an feeling better now I knew that she is better off without me she can have a better life, be loved more as somebody else's child that my bastard one."

I could not speak how had she come up with such garbage is beyond me, I had to get such thoughts out of her head NOW. I would not let my little sister think so little of herself or her child. I toke her hands in mine and held them tight and spoke with as much conviction as I could

"sister, Katerina how on earth can you say that, about yourself or your little girl, I know it hurts and that is partly my fault I never told you what are parents were like, I could not bring myself to destroy your innocents like that.

Katerina I love you and it's ok to feel what you have been feeling, I know that you are hurt but it will get better and I made sure that your little girl went to a good a family if our bastard of a father had his way she would have gone to an orphanage."

Katerina let out a cry at this, stories of orphanage's where mostly stories of horror.

I knew that I had to tell her about our parents now otherwise I would never do it.

"Katerina our parents are not who you think they are, father is a very brutal man and mother she is so scared of him that when he says jump she asks how high no matter who get hurt even her own children, you did not see it because I did not want you to see it I wanted you to keep your innocents for however long you could. The reason I have so much money is that I have been saving everything I got since I was thirteen years old. I was going to run away see different cultures full in love and leave them to their own miserable little lives."

Katerina looked shocked just like I knew she would, then she just looked excepting.

"You would take me will you" she asked looking shocked again as what I had said having truly sunk in.

I could not help feeling a little betrayed that she even thought I would not take her will me.

"Of course I would you with me, why do you think I have stayed there that long for." I said

"now I have all ready got us an apartment in the middle of London it's not the high of the town, but it is not the lowest either, now we will both have to get jobs sewing or as a maid I also toke the liberty taking the Petrova jewels not like they with need them."

I said laughing at the look on her face it looked priceless. And that's what we did laughed and cried and just talked for the next two weeks on board the ship.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW DOES NOT MATTER IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now I know Trevor does not have a daylight ring in the show just pretend that Elijah or Klaus Took it off him or something it's fan fiction deal with it

* * *

We docked for England ferly quickly after that, we toke a carriage to the apartment. Once in the carriage we toke to talking about all the things that we were going to once we reached London. As we pulled to a close I saw the man we happened to be meeting a Trevor Anderson. As the carriage pulled to a stop and the driver helped Katerina and I out, I saw what I always saw one look at my sister and she had another suitor.

"Miss Petrova" he said bowing low.

"Mr Anderson" I said Katerina stayed quite, I toke a quick look at her to make sure she was ok, she was looking everywhere with wonder. I did not see the appeal it was just a street.

"Miss Petrova please call me Trevor" he said and he lead us inside to the apartment. We quickly got everything signed and I had paid for a whole year. He asked us if we wanted to go to a party for a lord Nicklaus on the weekend to next, I did not want to go but I could see it in Katerina's eyes that she wanted to so I said yes. I knew that Katerina would want a new dress but I would put my foot down and tell her no if we wanted to starch the money that we had we would not be getting new anything for a while.

* * *

time skip to party

* * *

I am glad Katerina is enjoying herself is has very little to enjoy recently, I think that the move to London, it was a good move for Katerina and a good move for me I could marry who every I wanted whenever I wanted or never.

I could see Trevor coming over to us with another gentlemen he was beautiful his hair, his eyes. I feel like Katerina I knew as soon as I looked at him I wanted to make him mine.

"Hello Katerina, Kaleena this is Lord Elijah." Trevor said as soon as they reached us.

"Please to meet your acquaintance my lord" I said I had been working on my English; I still had a slit accent but you could understand what I was saying and that was enough for me.

ELIJAH PROV

Trevor came to Nicklaus and I about the existence of the doppelganger two weeks ago and all my brother has been on about then is his birthday party and if Trevor was actually right, he better be because I will kill him for the migraine of a headache I will get for all the shouting Nicklaus will do later.

And there he is now heading strait towards me I hate playing handy man towards my own brother but sometimes it has it's uses, such as nobody except us know the reason for the sun and the moon curse. That still makes me laugh now, how truly gullible people are.

"The two girls are here Elijah, do you want to meet them?" he asked I thought he could get no dimmer, I suppose even I am wrong occasionally. I slap him up the head

"Of course I want to meet them." I said sarcastically.

We walked together were two young girls here chatting by themselves they had there backs to us so I could not see what they looked like. As if they had sensed us they turned as one and right there next to the beautifulest woman I had ever had the pleasure of meeting was the doppelganger. I let Trevor make the interdiction's.

"Hello Katerina, Kaleena this is Lord Elijah." Trevor said so the beautiful woman's name was Kaleena good to know I knew, as once as I saw her face, her eyes I knew I would have her forever.

I heard clapping and looked to the front of the room to see Nicklaus enter the room, fashionably late of course brother I thought. I saw him make his way over to where we were and held back a groan I knew that Kaleena would fall for Klaus charming ways, just like they all ways do.

"AR Elijah there you are and who are these two beautiful ladies" he said as soon as he was in front of us.

"These Nicklaus are Kaleena and Katerina Petrova they have just arrived in London, they are living in Trevor's old apartment." I said it was an opening for him to offer them a place to stay out of the dangerous London life. All so that the doppelganger can live here and as I want to get to know her sister, then her as well.

"we can not have that Trevor what are you doing giving ladies that apartment it is dangerous for a man to go out at night down there never mind a woman no, from now on you will be staying her free of charge of course and I will have George collect all of your things right now" I could see Kaleena was about to deny Klaus, but before she or I could talk Katerina replied

"thank you my lord we were going of move more up town because of the noise but there you are our knight."

I could see that Kaleena was pissed off at Katerina and happy as well, I wonder why o' there it is she is looking at my like she would devourer me o' this with be good, I smiled at her, my most charming smile yes this will be fun.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW DOES NOT MATTER IF IT'S A NICE ONE OR A BITCHY COMMENT I LOVE THEM ALL IT MEANS YOU READ MY STORY


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elijah's Prov

I had spent the last couple of weeks with Kaleena, it had be perfect, and I have been think of telling her want I am and then turning her so we could be together forever.

As Elijah opened his bedroom door to go to sleep, he noticed the candles were already lit, and there was a figure sat on his chair in the corner, and said as he closed the door.

"What are you doing brother?"

Elijah sighed now, then turned to his younger brother, saying, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but failed. Klaus got up now and walked over, jaw set.

"You know what I mean. Kaleena."

"What about her?"

"You are falling for her." Klaus just said, almost darkly,

Elijah scowled. "I am not."

There was a chuckle from Klaus, then KLaus slammed Elijah into the wall by his jacket and hissed. "You know what happens when you fall in love."

"Brother... I am not in love with her. You are mistaken."

Klaus smirked at that, then just said. "Do not lie. I can smell her on you, and you spent all of the week with her. Do you think I am a fool? Have you told her anything?"

Elijah scowled once more. "Of course not."

"Good." Klaus said, letting him go. "Because, of course, if anything goes wrong tomorrow night, I shall know who is responsible." he put a hand on his brothers chest. "Sever all ties with her. She and Katerina are part of the sacrifice."

That was news to Elijah, then he frowned. "Kaleena is part of the ritual?"

Klaus smirked, almost mockingly. "We need our vampire of course."

Elijah knew there and then what he meant Kaleena was going to be the vampire sacrifice. As much as he loved his brother... he loved this girl. This Petrova, she was so very innocent.

She didn't deserve to die, and much less like that, in such a violent way.

"Of course." he just said, trying not to let the dullness creep into his voice. Klaus grinned now, then said as he opened the door to leave.

"Forget your feelings for her. Did you get that? You are growing weak with these feelings, we are vampires, brother. We are five hundred years old, and we are not weak."

He nodded curtly, then he walked out of the door of Elijah's room.

Elijah closing the door behind him and put his forehead against the wood of the door, sighing a little, Why did love have to be so very complicated? Especially when it involved the Petrova women. (Honour in revenge )

Kaleena's Prov

It had been a couple of weeks since we moved into the Manson and Elijah and I are all ways together everyday he may think my but a girl but I see the way he looks at me it's surreal if you were not looking for it you would not see.

But I could Elijah and Niklaus have been very busy lately I have started to feel lonely I know the same can be said for Katerina I hardly see her anymore she is all ways either with Trevor or Niklaus.

"AR there you are Kaleena I have been looking all over for you" I heard.

I turned around and said as I saw Elijah coming towards me

"and where have you been all morning My Lord" Kaleena said laughing

"Kaleena please would you like to come in side for a drink?" Elijah asked as though I could ever say no to him I toke his hand and lead us back to the Manson though the back door, though the busting kitchens and up towards the bedrooms. As I was about to lead us to the drinking chamber, he took my hand in his again and lead us up another flight of stairs and towards a bedroom door .

I knew straight away that this was his room and what was about to happen and i was as ready as ever. I wanted he and now after so many weeks of waiting I was going to get him. I decided to play it by ear as they say and just let what happen, happen.

"So this is your bedroom then" I said and he opened a draw and held up a bottle of vodka and two glasses for me to see.

"yes it is Kaleena, i do not like playing games, i have got to know you and i can safely say I want you, I want you for Eternity. let me have you" he said

As he put down the drink and pulled me towards him as he lay on the bed. "yes" I said "I want you for Eternity" and then I kissed him and he kissed me back.

As we lay there after, I knew I was spoiled for other men every where, Elijah was all I was ever going to need as i said early for all eternity I did not realise that I had said it out load until Elijah said it back to me and so with one last smile towards him I fall to sleep into a world of happy dreams

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up rather early the next morning with warm arms around my bare form. I shifted a little now and turned to face him. Elijah was fast asleep and I chuckled silently at the blank expression on his face.

There was a creak from outside now as someone walked down the corridor, and I tried to pull put of his arm, but the movement woke him up, then I met mahogany eyes and a voice.

"Good morning."

I smiled a little now, then replied. "Good morning." He leaned forwards now and gave me a brief, but sweet kiss.

"Shouldn't we be getting up?" I asked now, but he chuckled and just said.

"No. It's still early. I do not think anyone will be missing us this early."

"Hmm, you might be right." I smiled now, leaning over and kissed him for a moment, pulling the covers more over us and letting him put an arm around me, pulling me more into his chest.

It was so nice and relaxing laid out here in his arms, especially after the night we'd had together. The lazy morning completed it.

"So when are we emerging?" I asked him now, a finger tracing down my spine. Elijah was quiet, then he said in reply.

"Do you want to get up?"

With that, I shook my head and leaned forwards, my lips just touching his as I said against them.

"No, not yet."

The bed creaked a little as I shifted, putting an arm around his neck and pulling him closer to me so I could kiss him once more.

"Last night was amazing." I mumbled against his lips now, and he chuckled, saying back. "Likewise. It has been a rather long time since I spent the night with a womans company."

"I couldn't tell." I just said now, and something in my voice made him go with a chuckle.

"I was the first one? Why didn't you tell me? I could have been more ge-"

"I don't make a habit of sleeping around. It's not very ladylike." Was all I could say, and there was another light chuckle, and he said.

"Then I am honored you do not consider me part of this 'sleeping around.'"

"How could I?" I muttered now, kissing him once more, but for longer this time. I let him put his arms around me once more now, my head on his chest with eyes closing once more as the previous night and tiredness took its toll.

When I woke up again, I was in my own bed in the room a few doors down, back in my white chemise too. There was a knock on the door now, and at first I thought it was Elijah coming back, but a voice I knew well said.

"Kaleena? Are you awake?"

Oh, Katerina.

"Yes, come in." I said now, sitting up and pulling the covers around me a little more. Katerina walked in now, fully dressed, then sat down next to me on the bed, then frowned.

"What is wrong?"

I snapped to my senses of sorts now, then chuckled.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect actually."

Katerina sighed now, then looked to the window and said.

"What you are talking about, I have no idea. But I have just been talking with Elijah. He wanted me to give this to you-"

she held up a little silver chain now, a little silver woven style locket was hanging from it, and Katerina looked envious, and she said in an equally as yearning voice.

"He is more than a little taken with you... is that a herb inside it?"

I opened the little metal woven locket now and found a dried herb in there and frowned. "Yes. I wonder what it is?"

Katerina now looked to the pillows and raised an eyebrow. "Did you sleep in here last night?"

"I did." was my answer, closing up the locket and putting it around my neck where it hung snugly just above my cleavage. Katerina scoffed, then said, standing up.

"I can tell you are lying sister. You spent the night with Elijah, didn't you?"

I knew I couldn't lie, and much less to my own little sister, so I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yes. Happy now you know? And I swear if you ask for details-"

"I wasn't going to." she just said now, then looked out the window at the sky. It was a light blue with fluffy white clouds over the tree tops.

"I am going for a walk, Niklaus..." Katerina sighed, and I frowned. "I thought you liked him? He certainly took a shine to you."

"That is it." She said now, turning to me with a kind of sadness in her eyes. "Niklaus... Klaus... I do not believe he cares for me. He has made promises, then broke them almost immediately. He does not love me... not in the same way Elijah loves you."

"But Elijah-"

"No, do not give me that nonsense- he is more than taken with you. Klaus looked angry at the thought though..." she trailed off, and I wondered what she meant by he looked angry at the thought of his brother falling in love with me.

Men of many secrets these brothers.

I went for a walk of my own now through the woods, and they were darker than usual... dark enough to make me feel afraid and wish I had Elijah at my side.

There was a snap of twigs now, and I stopped dead, looking around, my dark brown hair quivering a little in the process. I didn't feel fear to easy, but I felt it now.

"Hello?" I called now, but then a light chuckle met my ears, and I turned to face the figure that wasn't Elijah, but his brother.

"Klaus? What are you doing out here?" I asked now, feeling relief that it wasn't a monster...

How wrong was I?

He chuckled again, then raised a hand and took my chin, tilting my head up a little so he could see the coulor of my eyes, and he said quietly. "Your eyes are the coulor as your sisters."

"Klaus, you are scaring me now." I just shivered and he let me go, saying softly.

"Why are you afraid?"

"You sound different."

"Different you say?" he smirked, but then took my face in his hands and said in a cold voice.

"You have made my brother weak."

"Excuse me? I-" I never got the chance to say anything else now as he slammed me into the nearest tree by my throat, then smirked darkly. "I have my doppleganger, my werewolf, my witch... all I need now is my vampire."

"Va- vampires-?" I squeaked out in fear now, unable to push him away. Klaus chuckled now, then he grinned, and a shiver of fear shot through me as his eyes transitioned to a deep gold, then I saw the thing that scared me most of all- fangs.

He leaned forwards now and said softly into my ear. "Oh we are real, little Kaleena for five hundred years now me and my brother have been searching for your sister... and I get a bonus. A tasty elder sister to use as well."

But one thing above all other things he'd said was registering in my mind.

"Elijah is a vampire too-?"

Klaus laughed, then a scream escaped me as he clamped down into my neck, and a tearing sensation was all I could feel, then the ground was under my hands, then the devil in the flesh crouched down next to me and lifted my chin up so his eyes could pierce my own.

"Oh yes. Elijah is a vampire too... and in a few moments, so will you-"

He put his bitten wrist to my mouth now and made me drink his blood, then he took my shaking head into his hands once more and said quietly, eyes not leaving my own.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, now-"

Everything went dark as my neck got wenched to the left..

I woke with a start god knows how long later, and there were chains around my wrists and ankles. The room I was in was pitch black, but the cold chains let me know that I was alive... somehow.

Oh god... oh god... Klaus had killed me...

He and Elijah were vampires.

Va-? Was that what I was now-?

I raised a chained hand to my mouth now, then felt the sharp fangs and gasped in horror. No... this wasn't happening...

I was so, so hungry. Why was I so hungry-?

There was a clang now as the door opened, and a figure walked in with a candle lit, leading their way. They crouched down next to me now, and Klaus's smirking face was illuminated.

"Wakey wakey sweetie." he said now, then I felt the chains fall from my wrists, and the urge to run dominated everything, but Klaus knew what I was going to do and grabbed my long brown hair, telling me to shut up.

I did so from fear, then was thrown into a well lit room where a young man was stood, terrified, but unable to move or make a sound.

"Bite him. Now." Klaus ordered me, and I didn't need telling twice, for the scarlet on his neck was more than inviting, and I bit down into it, drinking his blood until he was dead.

Klaus now yanked me back and said, cocking his head. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he yanked my necklace off now and threw it aside, slamming me into the wall and said. "Now, we are-"

"My Lord?"

Klaus snarled now, looking to the door and hissed. "What-!"

"Someone has told Katerina. She has gone."

Klaus let me go now, eyes widening, but then in a flash he was gone and I was left to slide down the wall and sit on the floor, every fiber in my body wanting to run...

And after scrambling to my feet, putting the necklace back on, run I did.

The full moon was high in the sky as I ran at full pelt through the woods, my speed increasing all the time and heart running even faster.

I got a sense of someone else being there now, then someone grabbed my arms and stopped me dead, prompting me to try and yank away, but I heard a familiar voice.

"Kaleena! Calm down!"

I was shaking as Elijah grabbed my wrists and looked around hurriedly. "I don't have long." he just rushed now, then he yanked a ring of his left and and forced it onto one of my own, hurrying when he said. "Here- keep this ring on. It'll protect you from the sun."

"Vampires..." I just whimpered now, and he hugged me but before I got chance to pull him towards. He must have felt my shaking body, for he said sincerely.

"I am so, so sorry for all this my love."

"You are a vampire-? I am?"

"Yes to both. Now, listen-" he took my hands and said in a rush. "People are looking for you and your sister. Run. And keep running. Run until you find somewhere safe. I will find you, I promise."

I nodded and I felt a hasty kiss on my lips, then he was gone. I hesitated for a moment, then turned and did exactly what he said to do-

Run

(Honour in revenge )

* * *

NOW THIS CHAPTER WAS HEAVELY INSPIRED BY HONOUR IN REVENGE FROM I CAN NOT REMEBER THE ATHOUR SO I'M JUST CREITING WERE CREDIT IS JUE


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaleena's Prov

It was 1704 and I was in New York at the opera I had not heard from either Elijah or my sister, but I heard the Whispers after I and Katerina ran Elijah had left Klaus. I finally found out all the things Elijah had kept from me from a vampire called Sage (can not be bovvered to write all the original family history) and just what a maniac Niklaus really was, I knew that there would be another doppelganger in three-hundred years from now.

I would not let history repeat it's self she would know her destiny and I would give her a choice if she wanted it I would offer her a chance as a vampire. Just as the show was about to start someone walked onto the balcony where I was siting. I looked to my left were the gentlemen was seated and come face to face with Elijah, I could tell for the shock that past his face for a second before his mask was back up that he did not know I was here.

Elijah's Prov

I had not seen Kaleena since that night, she looked beautiful, I have looked for her for so long I was beginning to lose hope that I would ever find her. Or that if I ever did she would have moved on with someone else by then, I was about to speak when I caught sight of the necklace that I had given her, still after so many years hanging of her neck.

Kaleena's Prov

I can see he was about to speak when he caught sight of my necklace, I could tell he was in shock I have all ways been able to see through his mask, like it was not there at all. I looked at him with so much love I had looked everywhere for him, for Katerina but I could not find either of them. Before he could speak, I spoke (spe) first "I have missed you my love" I said looking into his eyes so he could see my honesty.

Elijah's Prov

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she spoke (spe) the truth, just like with me. I could see though (SPE) her mask like nothing was there at all. But now came the hard part had we changed to much to still be together in the last three hundred years.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kaleena's Prov

I said the first thing that came into my head when I knew he was really hear and not some fragment of my imagination "Where have you been Elijah I have been looking everywhere for you and Katerina, but I could not find either one of you."

I could tell that he was happy about this. I had no Idea what there was to be happy about in a situation like ours. Before I could shout at him, he grabbed my hands and put them on his face, I could not resist stroking it, he was so beautiful, I thought.

Elijah's Prov

"Hello my love" I said to her as a reply to her statement. I knew now that she had been searching for me, has I had been for her I had no idea how I was going to tell her about her sister. What was being said was mostly true, she went under the name of Katherine pierce and she was a real piece of world. I took her hand in mine then put them on my face I wanted to feel her again I had been with no else since her and I would have no one other than her again.

She strokes my face and looks at me like she is finally realising that I was there with her and I was not going anywhere ever again. She took her hands from my face and puts them in my hands, stands up and says "come we can all ways see the opera another night, let's go back to my apartment it's on broad way lane." I sand up to leave as well we have much to talk about; us, Niklaus, Katerina.

* * *

Time skip to apartment

* * *

Kaleena's Prov

We walked hand in hand to the apartment, I knew I would have to tell him about Katerina's child, I just hoped and prayed that he had not taken part in killing my family I may have hated and even sometimes feared my father and thought my mother a stupid twit.

But I did not want them dead. I lead him into my bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, Elijah moved round the room and looked at all of the nick-nakes that I had collected over the years.  
Before final kneeling down by my feet and putting his face in my lap, I could not resist playing with his light brown hair.

Elijah's Prov

We walked hand in hand to Kaleena's apartment, it was not small but it was not big either. I looked around the room, looking at all the nick-nakes that she had obtained though out all the years that we missed out on. As she sat on the edge of her bed I kneelt down on the floor by her feet and put my head it hear lap. She started to play with my hair it felt so nice, like when I was a child, when my mother would do the same thing.

I knew one of us would have to talk eventually, but it just felt so nice just the two of us here with no problems just love.

"My love we will have to talk eventually whether it be now or later." I said I just wanted to get everything out the way and in the open, so we could be together with a clean slate.

I felt shocked and betrayed at the next thing that came out of her mouth "I only need to know one thing then we can get back to where we were before any of this happened, I said eternity and I meant it. Did you have any part in killing my family?" I could not believe that she thought that I had anything to do with killing her family

I know she may not have liked them but it does not mean that it would not hurt her to see them dead, I promised myself I would never hurt her. I did not think that I spoke out load, until she took my face in her hands, and kissed me saying she was sorry every so often.

As we lay side by side on the bed afterwards I spoke "you would not care if I was still with Niklaus, if I was a murder." I could not believe that she did not care what I was; I had killed before, just for fun, I was a vampire, I was a original. I did not expect for her to love me like she did, when she was a human I had lied to her, worked with Niklaus to kill her sister, yet she did not care about any of it, she had said eternity and she had meant it. What ever would come would come. We would face it side by side, together for eternity.

* * *

Review this Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kaleena Prov:

The year was 2010 it had been over five hundred years since I was turned into a vampire by Niklaus. And thee hundred years since I had meet Elijah again in that run down opera house, we had eventually got out of bed and had that dreaded talk. Talked about all the things that we never talked about when I was a human.

He told me of the true curse, even Sage had not told me that the sun and the moon curse was fake, I told him of Katarina's baby, how there would be another doppelganger. He was not happy to hear about that believe me.

When he told me there was not a way to kill an original, after a couple of years together he asked me if I wanted to go to a witch and bond our life-forces together so that I would only die if he died, necessily making me an original myself. I was finally happy, I know that I had not seen my sister since that night ow so long ago, but I was content with that, I did not have to look after her she was a vampire and a big girl.

It was not until around 1893 that there was trouble for use as a couple Elijah had heard that Klaus had murdered his whole family, he wanted revenge, I wanted him to forget about it, going up agesenst Niklaus was a bad idea. But I could not persuade him, so in the end as the old saying goes "if you can not bet them, join them" and I did. I only really was stopping him out of concern for him, if he thought that he could take him out then I told him to be my guest, I hated Klaus with a fiery passion.

Just reasontly we had got a call from a contact, saying Rose and Trevor had the doppelganger, an Elena Gilbert. It looks like it's game time after all a Pertrova never loses

Elijah Prov:

The year was 2010 it had been over five hundred years since I left my brothers side and I could not be happier with the way my life as it was now. I had a beautiful bonded mate, and I would get my revenge. When I was told my family had been murdered by Klaus, I could not believe it; I did not want to believe it. I could not get how my brother could kill our own family like it was nothing. When I made the decision to avenge my family me and Kaleena had our first fight, she did not want me to get hurt, I could tell that by the way she screamed herself horse for an hour. She knew what Klaus had done to the rest of our siblings, she did not want the same fait to befall me. And that's why I loved her even in her anger full mind she still cared about me.

Just reasontly we had got a call from a contact, saying that Rose and Trevor had the doppelganger, an Elena Gilbert. It looks like it's game time after all a Mickealson never loses.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9 ROSE

Kaleena Prov:

We had been driving for nearly an hour when we got to an house in the middle of nowhere for a long time we just sat in the car listening to our surroundings. I could tell that their was two vampires and a human in the house, I could hear them talking.

A woman's voice from the sound of her it was Rose, so I knew that Trevor would not be that far away. I think everyone knew that the only reason that Trevor had lived this long was because of Rose and her looking out for him like a mother hen.

She was talking about the "sun and the moon curse" and how the doppelgangers sacrifice was the key to the breaking the curse, not the moonstone. I could tell by the way that they were talking that they did not hear us coming, what use was being a vampire if you didn't use your extra senses.

There was a sort pause as the girl was obviously trying to take all of this in, and still not show her fear, I had not even talked to her yet and I knew she had the Petrova fire. They were talking about the originals, well what they knew about the originals, which was not a lot of truth to be honest.

They had finally notist that we were here, I could hear Trevor going on about how they should leave coward. Rose calmed him down, saying that she would get them out of this and that they were family. I felt sorry for them for a minute before I squished it down. I knew that Elijah would probable kill Trevor for his disloyalty. I knew that if there was one thing my bonded mate hated the most, it was disloyalty. When it looked like Elijah was done looking at the outside of the house in discussed, I knocked on the door.

Elijah Prov:

We had been driving for nearly an hour when we got to an house in the middle of nowhere for a long time we just sat in the car listening to our surroundings. I could tell that their was two vampires and a human in the house, I could hear them talking.

A woman's voice from the sound of her it was Rose, so I knew that her little boy toy Trevor, would not be that far. Where ever one was the other would likely follow, I think that was the only reason the stupid man had lived this long because he had mother hen Rose to look after him, when he got into trouble.

Rose was talking about the "sun and the moon curse" and how the doppelgangers sacrifice was the key to the breaking the curse, not the moonstone. I could tell by the way that they were talking that they did not hear us coming, what use was being a vampire if you didn't use your extra senses, that god gave a goose, As the old saying goes.

There was a sort pause as the girl was obviously trying to take all of this in, and still not show her fear, I had not even talked to her yet and I knew she had the Petrova fire, as my beautiful bonded mate would say. They were talking about the originals, well what they knew about the originals, which was not a lot of truth to be honest.

They had finally notist that we were here, I could hear Trevor going on about how they should leave coward. Rose calmed him down, sayingthat she would get them out of this and that they were family. Like I would let that stupid idiot life for betraying me with Katarina, I know in some twisted way that I should be thankful of him if it wasn't for his stupid mistake I would not have Kaleena with me right now. Or if the sacrifice had went down and I somehow managed to smuggled her away I would not of been able to ever be with her of fear that Nicklaus would fine her by my side and kill us both.

As I looked at the old run down manor in front of me I had to fight down my level of discussed at the state of it. I saw Kaleena knock on the rickety door, it looked as though one push and it would blow off it's hinges.

I heard the girl state that they were scared, as they should be I thought, privately. I heard Rose-Marie take a breath of air before she opened the door for us, to be let in to the monstrosity of a house.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rose Part 2

Elijah Prov:

I could tell strait away that Rose – Marie was scared for her life (not that her life was in danger) not that she needed to know that; I could also shocked at who was besides me. I knew that she would not say anything either way. But I had to get my kicks from somewhere.

The inside of the old manor house was even worse than the outside, if that was even possible. I could see that all the windows were boarded up, it could only mean that one or both did not have a sun light ring. This was good news for me even if one managed to escape, they would not get far.

Rose told us to forgive her for the houses state, and took us both into a side parlour. I knew her and her boy toy Trevor had the doppelganger and would want to netigate their freedom for the doppelgangers, and while it would get Rose off for her part in the Katarina debacle in my books, did not mean it did in Nicklaus.

Rose told use that Katarina did not die in the church, now that was a piece of information that I did not know. I could see though Kaleena's mask that she had not known either. Even if she had, she would have told me, we do not keep secrets from each other, ever. If it's one thing we both hate it's betrayal, we promised each other long ago, that we would never lie to one another. What we said to others did not matter as long as we never lied to each other.

Kaleena asked if Rose had her in her position. Rose told us she did not but she had better Katarina's Doppelganger. I acted surprised and said that her family line ended with her. That was Kaleena's queue to talk about how she was sorry and that she had not told but for the shame it, had brought on her family. I knew she could do it she was a good actor; after all she was a Petrova.

Kaleena Prov:

I could tell that Rose was scared had she completely forgot that we were vampires; we could hear her take a breath of air for the other side of the door. I felt that bit of sorrow from earlier come back I had all ways liked Rose she could just use better friends.

Rose told us to forgive her for the houses state, and took us both into a side parlour. I knew her and Trevor had the doppelganger and would want to netigate their freedom for the doppelgangers, and while it would get Rose off for her part in my sister's escape, in did not get Trevor off. I knew how Elijah worked he used the English language to its fullest parental.

Rose told use that Katarina did not die in the church that was news to me. I could tell though Elijah mask, it was news to him to. Good not that I'm not happy that my sister is alive and well, I hope. It's just she did not try to contact me or even look for me ever.

I asked Rose if she had her in her position, which she replied that she had something better, her doppelganger. I could see Elijah acting surprised and had I not known my bonded mate as well as I did, I would actually fall for his act. I knew that was my queue to tell how I was so sorry and that I had not told him for the shame of it, had brought on my family. I knew I could do it I was a good actor; after all I was a Petrova woman.

I let it all out about how my sister had a baby out of wed-lock as I got down on my knees in front of the chair he was sitting on begging for forgiveness. I could tell he was amused as I was, by my preferments. Elijah made a show of patting my head and tell me to shhh' and there was not harm done I was just protecting my family.

I could tell Rose was stunted at the stunt we had just pulled, but hey one of us was one thousand and the other was five hundred, we were old, we had to get our kicks from somewhere. If she wasn't so stunted she would have notist, he said he would only pardon her, he made no mention of Trevor. As I said he used the English language, to its fullest parental.

We both followed her out of the room into the main one on one side of the room was Trevor he was quivering like a spineless coward he was. And in the middle of the room standing by the sofa was the doppelganger herself Elena Gilbert. I would have thought it was my sister had it not been for the heart beat that was beating artily in the room, but her spine was strait and her face was emotionless. I stand by want I had thought earlier she had the Petrova fire, in spades.

Elijah made a move to see what she would do up close as he ran up to her I was the only one that could see him. To me it looked like he was brisk walking, towards her. He made a show of smelling her saying

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there"

I knew he was just playing her. But looking at her in the eyes I could tell she was really scared, so I shouted down from the top of the stairs.

"Elijah we have what we need, I want to get out of this backwater town"

I could see he was amused even if no one else could, he knew just by looking my way I had a soft spot for the girl. How could I not she was a Petrova, family.

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going."

He was trying to comfort her, not that anyone but me would be able to tell. He was not good with crying women: men, vampires, werewolves, give them a crying woman they act all the same.

The doppelganger looked at Rose please- dingly and asked for help. Even before she looked away I knew what she was going to do, Rose wanted her freedom to much to sacrifice that now.

"One last piece of business and we're done."

I knew Elijah had wanted to do this for a long time, I would not interfere, not that I wanted to any way I all ways did find Trevor annoying.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Said Trevor looking not that sorry at all in my opinion.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary." Was he dragging it out on purposes or what?

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katarina and I failed you." Grovelling like a pig was really not necessary. I wanted to shout at the stupid idiot.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honour. Where was your loyalty?"

I knew that Elijah was just playing with him then, when he got the answers he wanted he would just kill him honestly I was rutting for him; to just get it over with I wanted him dead.

"I beg your forgiveness." Good I thought you should be.

"So granted." We those words Elijah swipes his hand casually and makes Trevor's head become detached from his body. Rose gave a scream that sounded like a wounded cat. As she screamed

"YOU!"

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah made that sound so Platonizing that if he ever used that tone of voice on me, he would be on the coach for ten years.

After that it all went to hell in a hand basket; the doppelganger tried to negate her freedom with the moonstone, she had vervain on her and down we are being lead on a wild – goose chase for the doppelganger by two newbie vamps. I will say's something though I did not expect for my sister to be in the tomb, that she was suppose to be one hundred and fifty years ago.

I took out the knife from by boot that I all ways had on me for these sorts of occasions. But before me or Elijah could do anything the older of the two vampire staked Elijah and I felt deaths welcome, I WAS PISSED.

I opened my eyes to see my life of my human and un dead life staked to the front door, he had just been left there like garbage or clothes on a bedroom floor. I WAS WRONG I WAS WAY MORE THE PISSED I WAS FRORIOUS!

I took him down and took him to the main room, and put him on the sofa, while waiting until he would once again regain Conchosness. While I was waiting I thought of a game plan, I knew we needed a new plan, it looked like those two newbie's loved the girl. so I knew she would be protected, while we came up with something and after so many years of not seeing my sister I knew, I was going to see her, even if it was to just scoop out what she knew or did not know.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY


	11. Chapter 11

Kaleena Prov:

It took Elijah another half-hour, before he was up and really to go. On the way back to the apartment that we were renting, we talked game plans. We knew that the two newbie vamps had the doppelganger protected, so everything was ok on that front.

As we got back to the apartment, we called the martin witches to help us by moving to Mystic falls. They said that they would be here in two day and now all we could do was get information on the doppelganger and create a back story while we waited.

As I welcomed the martin witches into the new apartment just outside of mystic falls, I thought of my sister and her child about what type of life she lead.

Elijah Prov:

When I woke from being staked I was pissed off, that some newbie vamps had got the upper-hand on me, I had a thousand years experience, and a newbie vamp had got the upper – hand on ME.

On the way back to the apartment that we were renting, (I still felt a bit dead even after a blood-bag) we talked game plans, that's what I loved about my bonded mate we were so alike. As we got back to the apartment, we called the martin witches to help us by moving to Mystic falls. They were helping us because Nicklaus had taken their daughter/sister.

They said that they would be here in two day and now all we could do was get information on the doppelganger and create a back story while we waited. As Kaleena welcomed the martin witches into the apartment, I could tell that she was In deep thought as she normally asked anyone if they wanted tea/coffee as soon as they walked though the door.

On a side note Rose – Marie was spotted going into the Salvatore's, there was not a doat in my mind that she had told them of our little performance. I knew that they would try to get the moonstone or ask Katarina about her past or maybe both. So before they could I and Kaleena took a little trip under the church ruins, to talk to Katarina.

As I came down the stairs under the church ruins, I could feel a vampire down there and smell magic, in the air.

"Hello Katarina" I said as I saw her leaning on the walk for support.

"Elijah, Kaleena" she gasped as soon as she saw Kaleena by my side.

"Sister" nodded my bonded mate.

I walked until I was right in front of her and then I Compelled her to tell Elena the full truth as she knew it of the originals.

Kaleena Prov:

As soon as we left my sister to her own misery, we went to see the mayor of Mystic Falls a Carol Lockwood. We used the excuse that Elijah was writing a book on founding small towns in America, And I was his wife/assistant.

As soon as we finished with Katarina we went to Slater's he was a vampire hacker, he was only about seventy – five, but the things he knew. When we got to the place he was always at, we saw that Damon and Rose where there talking to him about dispelling the moon-stone as I listen to the conversation Elijah takes coins from a guy playing music for notes.

Elijah throws the coins at the window. And all the windows break. Slater and Rose's skin starts burning. Rose is screaming. Damon looks outside by we are gone.

We spent the after-noon going on our date night, ever since 1802, we put one night a week for just us. We would go to the movies, go out for a meal or just stay in and watch the telly on the sofa together with a bottle of wine.

We arrive at Slater's apartment later that night and compelled him to phone rose and tell her to find a witch and the moonstone, and the witch should know what to do with it. After he finished the call Elijah compelled him again to drive a stake though his own heart. Jonas asked us if it was really nessaserey to kill him? Elijah replied to the question before I could saying

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. It won't be long now."

As we were finshed with Slater we left and went home.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME GO FASTER


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Sacrifice

Elijah Prov:

Jonas said he would need some of the doppelgangers things to keep an eye on her. I have heard that Katarina was getting bored in the tomb, so she had tried to make a deal with the Salvatore brothers, she would give them the moonstone for her freedom.

I knew that the Bennett witch would not be able to get the tomb spell down long enough, It took Emily Bennett all of her magic to get that spell up and to keep it up, for so long.

It was Luka's first day at Mystic Fall's High; his mission was to get close to Bonnie Bennett the Salvatore brothers witch.

While the Salvatore brothers are dealing with getting the moonstone off of Katarina, Kaleena and I were meeting the mayor of this backwater town. To get into the archives, and to find out were the witches burning ground was. It was said that a witch powerful enough could harness the power of a witch's brutal death to use for themselves.

I and Kaleena went to the Gilbert residents to talk to Elena about a deal, but she was not there. I had heard that a werewolf, a Tyler Lockwood. Had made his first kill and would be transforming on the next full moon which was only in a couple of days away.

We went back Jonas's apartment and I had him do a locator spell to find the wayward Doppelganger. I always found what magic could do fascinating even as a little boy. I saw Rose-Mary and Elena at Slater's apartment, with a human girl. As I listen to the conversation that they all were having, it became pretty clear that Elena wanted to give up, so my brother did not target her family.

I could not let the doppelgangers feelings get in the way of my justice. When I got there; the door was kicked open and one of the Salvatore brothers, I think Damon had Elena behind him, and there were three vampires in their three-hundreds with their backs, to me and Kaleena.

They were so into their argument that they did not notice us until Kaleena pulled out the nearest vampires' heart out of his chest. As the vampires' body falls to the floor all eyes are on us.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon said in astonishment

"For centuries now" I said sarcastically.

"Who are you" Kaleena asked brightly

"Who are you" asked the man on the right

"I'm Elijah." I say

I heard Kaleena say her name and heard both men's hearts spend up at the name of my beautiful bonded mates' name.

"We were going to bring her to you for Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. I would say ask the woman by your side, Klaus would want to see both of them."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" I ask

"No." Said the man on the left before, the one who had been talking could say anything.

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." Kaleena says before I and her rip the vampire's hearts and leave. As we left I caught Damon Salvatore going into a fighting stance. As if he could win a fight with me, he would not have won if I was human.

As we enter the apartment I walk over to the window and look over at the sun –set and thought back on old times when I loved my brother, when we were all a family; Finn, Kol, Beka and Klaus.

As I let out my senses, I hear Kaleena making dinner for everyone, when I see her done this. I can not but think all I have took from her, she should be able to have the children I know she so desperately craves. But I am not able to give her that, if only I had meet her as a human we would have had a wonderful life together, I like to think.

But alas that can not be, but I am happier than I have ever been in my thousand years on this land, with her by my side, I could get though anything.

"Where is Luka?" I ask suddenly I might not like the father, but I like the son, his hatred of vampires is not all ways their. I like to think he didn't hate all of us, only Klaus for taking his sister, I did not know if she went with him to be one of his witches or not I know that Kaleena was hoping for a family reunion, but I was not convenient that there would be one.

"Asleep" Jonas replied

"Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me."

"I assume he didn't live to tell about it." Jonas said.

Why does everyone assume the worse about me, I have always wondered that. Kill someone once and your the devil.

"Actually I spared him." I tell him

"He'd die before he let anything happen to her, they both would. She'll be kept safe."

"For now." Jonas says

"Dinner is ready" Kaleena shouts from the kitchen.

And that is what we did; we all sat down and had a nice dinner together; witches and vampire in harmony.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE THEN YOU READ MY STORY


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: By the Light of the Moon

Kaleena's Prov:

I had heard that the doppelganger was safely sealed in her home by the Bennett witch. I Knew that I would like this girl, she did not try to run and hide for forever like Katarina did. She was selfless and kind everything I always wanted in a daughter. I still thought she was stupid though, the only requirement for the Sacrifice was that she was human, it did not say in what shape of form she was in.

And surprisingly Stefan Salvatore was in the tomb with Katarina, I just knew she was loving that! I knew my sister, she had always been the same, any drama and she just had to be in it, At the centre loving every minute of it.

I and Elijah were going into town today to pick up the archives that Jenna Summers (the guardian of Elena and her cousin/brother) had so we could look though the. I think that Elijah was actually going to write the book, he was just that bored.

It was a full moon tonight, Elijah and I had heard that another wolf Jules was asking around for Mason Lockwood, how had died by Damon Salvatore's hand. And Tyler Lockwood would be undergoing his first transformation to the wolf. I and Elijah were going to go down to the old tunnels that were all over Mystic Fall from the Viking era/ when Elijah lived here with his family. He had promised to tell me stories about all of them when we was down their. Just like we used to years ago, we would sit up late into the night and just talk about our families. What we did not like about them, what we loved, we shared everything with each other there was not one thing we could not asked about each other, if someone asked.

The Sheriff had officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person, just what we all needed, a vampire hating human, which did not even know her own daughter was the thing she hated. Poking her nose in things to big for her to understand.

Miss Bennett saw Luka today she apologised for channelling him, and almost killing him. If it were my call I would have snapped the stupid twits neck, for what she did.

We had arrived at the Gilbert house, and the woman hum I presume was Jenna asked us to come in, not even checking if we were vampires, I knew then that the information that we had was true, she did not know about the things that went bump in the night. That worked better for us anyway, so I had no intention of telling her the truth of the things that her charges were getting up to.

Jenna talked about how the archives were all boxed in storage in closets, I wondered for a moment why someone would box up history like it meant nothing. But then again humans were fascinating sometimes, with the things they did.

As I and Elijah were looking at the boxes on boxes of archives, I heard the front door open and what do you know the doppelganger herself, I could tell by her heart beat that she was scared, not just for herself, but for her family as well.

As we leave, I and Elijah both hear Elena run upstairs to her brother/cousins room to see if he was ok. As if we would hurt him, he would just come back to life with the ring he was wearing anyway, so it was a waste of time and effet to kill him.

As Elena knocks on the door to the boys' bedroom I catch her wrist in my hands and Elijah makes a shushing noise.

As Jeremy opens his door Elijah and I both hide, so the human could not see us. We did not need a macho human boy to add to the mix. As he opens the door I hear him, say

"What is it?"

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes. " replied The Doppelganger

"A wise choice" I say as Elijah and I come out of hiding.

"What do you want?" She asked in a defeated kinda voice.

"I think it's time we had a little chat. Don't you?" Elijah asked as he headed into the room that smelled the most of her.

"Forgive the intrusion. We mean your family no harm." I say as I lean agents' the window sill.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked.

I liked that she was pushy, she had the Petrova fire in her, you would see it every now and then, but it was there.

"Because we did not want you to be taken" I say as I take a step away from the window and look at all the pictures surrounding the mirror.

"Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and we can't have that." Elijah explained.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" the girl asked confused.

"Let's just say that our goal is not to break the curse." I say cryptically.

"So what is your goal?" Elena asked frustratingly.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle" Elijah explained again. I knew he was only doing this for me, I had said that I wanted her to have a choice, but with the way Nicklaus was now. I would not get what I wanted, this was the next best thing.

"Like you?" The Doppelganger said. She was an absorbent little thing.

"Not anymore." I answered before Elijah could I knew that his brothers betrayal cut him deeply.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out." Again, she was an absorbent little thing.

"Well, to do that we need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah answered, as calmly as he had before this conversation had got on to harder subjects without Elena noticing.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked us.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal." I explained to her as gently, as I could.

"What kind of a deal?"

I could tell she was intrigued by this and I could tell that Elijah knew this piece of information also, just by looking at him. I did it so fast that a human would not be able to detected it, but he could, He aloud his mask to slip just for a moment barely a second if that.

Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, we shell draw out Klaus together and we will make sure your friends remain unharmed." Elijah calmly explained to Elena what her choices were.

"And then what?" Elena asked as though she could see a huge gape in the plan, ow how little she knew.

"Then I kill him." Said Elijah as though it was an everyday acerasince to kill somebody, O how I loved him.

"Just like that?" Elena asked sceptical.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal." Explained Elijah again. I did not know why she was not jumping at the chance of the deal that we were presenting her with.

"How are you going be able to keep everybody safe?" she asks. Again why is she not just taking the deal and running with it, er humans.

"I notice you have a friend Bonnie, is it?" I say.

"She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." Elijah finishes my sentences for me.

"You know witches." The doppelganger says looking at the two of us.

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?" I ask as Elijah sits down of Elena love seat playing with her bear looking to all in the room but me bored with the matter at hand.

"I need you to do one more thing for me.2" she says

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah asks amused.

After talking for a bit more it was decided that she was to take the deal if and only if we used Jonas and Luka to get Stefan out of the tomb. I thought it was a far deal either way as did Elijah he always did have a special place in his heart for the ripper. As Stefan was formally known, I could tell though that Elena did not know of Stefan's past deeds, or she would not be with him.

As we neared the tomb, I let my senses go to listen to Katarina and Stefan having an argument over weather she loved him or not she told him to start with the doppelgangers vampire mother, as she had found Katarina.

As I moved the door out the way I could tell they both were just in the front of the tomb as soon as we stepped into the arch way they would see us.

"Elijah. Sister." She said It with so much surprise and fear that I almost felt sorry for her, but then I remembered that she left me for dead with Nicklaus, she could be surprised all she wanted. But she was not getting out of this hell hold she was in, not if I had anything to say about it.

"Good evening Katarina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah said it that voice, he used when he was about to say something he was going to enjoy, a hell of a lot.

"Sister" I greeted her back. With little warmth, I could tell Stefan was surprised that I was her sister and that I was with Elijah from all Katarina's stories Elijah and Nicklaus were who she had been running from.

"Why are you with him he has been hunting me down for over five hundred years Kaleena?" Katarina asked like I was a child.

"Maybe because I love him like I loved him as a human perhaps more now than then." I answerer back to her causing her to shut up. As I look at Stefan I say in a calm voice

"Your release has been requested." I could tell that this shocked him again, what was today shocking Stefan Salvatore day or something.

"What? By who?" Stefan asked looking confused

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, Please." Elijah says waving his hand in the air between the tomb entrains and the stairs leading up to the serfise.

"Come." I say expectedly

"I can't." He answers

"Yes you can. We've had the spell lifted." Elijah explains calmly. I think that's all he has been doing today speaking calmly to stupid people that should know better that to argue.

Once Stefan leaves, my sister Katherine rushes to get out but Elijah blocks the entrance. He starts to compell her.

"As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are."

"You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, we will keep ours."

"Stefan, no. Please don't let them leave me in here." Katarina pleases

"Goodbye Katherine." He says as he leaves

I could see it then, she had never changed from the scared little girl she truly was.

"please. Sister." She cries looking at me.

"You Left me for dead, Katarina, now I leave you!" I shouted at her and ran into the forest leaving her on her own. I heard Elijah following behind me. He knew that I needed to be alone for a minute or two. Leaving my sister there had not been as easy as I always thought it would be. She was my baby sister I was meant to look after her. But I had not I left her in her own personal hell.

Elijah caught up to me as I cried on the forest floor dirt making a mess of my jeans. He held me as I cried for my sister; the fact that I could not give my bonded a child, the thing every girl of my time wanted to be able to give, the life I had lost and the fact that she had abandoned me to my death by Nicklaus hands.

After he had calmed me down, he told me everything was going to be ok. I could not ask for a better bonded mate. He was my world I do not know what I would do without him, sometimes.

* * *

REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Descent

(Did this when I was tired)

Elijah's Prov:

I and Kaleena had heard that Stefan Salvatore had told the others who Kaleena was to Katarina. And apparently Rose-Mary had finally told them about our little play, when we first saw her and her lover boy Trevor.

They now knew how Elena came to be, I was not shocked. Well I was I had thought that she would have told them what we were to each other. But hey I can be shocked occasional, it does not happen often, but it does.

Last night I and Kaleena went to the caves, she was crying because of the fact that she had left Katarina in the tomb. I know how much it hurt her, to say those things to her sister. But any sympathy for Katarina had died, when she had left Kaleena to fend for herself with my brother. I would never leave Rebeka, with Nicklaus when he was angry. I knew that she was libel to be daggered, "for saying something wrong"

We stayed up for most of the night just talking about anything, everything and nothing. We brought a blanket and some blood and we watched the moon in the sky, as we sat on the blanket and fell asleep holding on to each other.

It seems that Rose-Mary had been bitten by the werewolf Jules (Mason Lockwood's friend). She did not have long left to live. I knew the symptoms well. Fever, coving up blood, the hallucinating. The only thing that could be done for her now was to kill her and put her out of her misery.

Apparently a John Gilbert the doppelgangers father/uncle was here to help the Scooby – gang. I did not know how a "human" could help them, but to each his own.

Kaleena Prov:

I and Elijah heard that Stefan Salvatore had told the others who I was Katarina. And apparently Rose had finally told them about our little play, when we first saw her and her lover boy Trevor.

They now knew how Elena came to be, I was not shocked. Well I was I had thought that she would have told them what we were to each other. But hey I can be shocked occasional, it does not happen often, but it does.

Last night after I had stopped crying for leaving Katarina in the tomb, Elijah took me to the caves and we just talked about anything and everything we could think of.

It hurt me more than Katarina would ever know to leave her in the tomb, I would let her out though just before Nicklaus came, I may dislike, even hate her a bit, but I did not wish her dead.

It seems that Rose had been bitten by the werewolf Jules (Mason Lockwood's friend). She did not have long left to live. I knew the symptoms well. Fever, coving up blood, the hallucinating. The only thing that could be done for her now was to kill her and put her out of her misery.

Apparently a John Gilbert the doppelgangers father/uncle was here to help the Scooby – gang. I did not know how a "human" could help them, but to each his own.


End file.
